The present invention relates to a load carriage frame and specifically, but not exclusively, to a load carriage frame used when wearing armour vests or otherwise in generally supporting carriage of a user-worn load, such as a rucksack. The invention is particularly applicable to an active or dynamic load carriage frame used by infantrymen in hostile military operations.